Saving the White Bunny
by chronic-insanity
Summary: COMPLETED! Sakura and Tomoyo go on a school trip to the mountains, and are now 15. They save a rabbit together and Sakura realises her true feelings for Tomoyo.(TxS) Fluff mania! !COMPLETED!
1. The Rabbit

Hi! Wow this is my first fic (though I've had this account for years…)

You could say I found it difficult to tidy up my mistakes so only uploaded on mediaminer as they don't tell you off so much for very bad grammar. But I'm fine now!

Anyway, this is a shoujo-ai fic! (my first, actually) So please don't read if you're not into this. Its not hard-core, or even medium-core (heh) shoujo-ai so don't be afraid. Just fluff!

Please have patience. My chapters will be slow but as it is the holidays here in New Zealand I'll try to do them often. And don't worry, the cuteness will keep coming!

Remember, reviewing brings faster chapters! (and I'll love you forever, check out you're fics and give you a mention! coughbriberycough) But PLEASE PLEASE review I'm sure fellow authors agree.

On with the story!

"Tomoyo! Wait!" Sakura called out to her best friend.

They were at a high school trip, on the same snowy mountain they had been at years ago and caught a Clow Card. It seemed to in the past now, they tried to live as normal as possible.

A fifteen year old Tomoyo looked back. "Something wrong?"

The class was moving on, they were now behind. Sakura pointed into some bushes. "Look!"

Tomoyo joined Sakura, peering into the bushes. "Oh no!"

A white bunny was caught in some rope tied to a branch. It was struggling to get free. The poor thing cowered from Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura knelt to help it, Tomoyo joining her.

"Lucky I always carry my materials repair kit!" Cheered Tomoyo, taking a small drawstring bag out of a pocket. She opened it, taking out a small pair of scissors. Sakura held the bunny's foot still, and Tomoyo cut off the rope. It bounded away.

They stood up to watch it hop off.

"Must be a relief" Sakura said.

"Hmmmm?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"Being finally free. It looked like it had been there for a while…"

Tomoyo smiled. "You are so kawaii, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed "thanks for taking me seriously!"

Tomoyo noticed she had left her little bag on the snow, and bent to pick it up.

"Oh" Tomoyo said in surprise, "look at this…" She picked up something in her mittens. It was a baby bunny. It seemed much too cold, shivering and shaking. It had its head under it's paws.

"Lets take it back!" Sakura yelled, from the excitement of having a little rabbit to look after. Tomoyo giggled. Sakura smiled wider at her friend's laughter. It was one of the things she liked most about Tomoyo. It was such a cute laugh.

"Okay!" Tomoyo seemed exited, too. She took off her snow jacket to wrap the bunny in.

"Oh no, Tomoyo…you'll get too cold…its too cold!" Sakura was worried about Tomoyo, sometimes she exerted herself too much…

Tomoyo gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine!"

The girls decided to go straight back to the lodge they were staying in, instead of catching up to the class. They could get some food for the bunny.

They had only gone a little bit when Tomoyo sneezed. Sakura glanced at her friend. She was hugging herself, her skinny arms wrapped around as tight as they could go.

"Ooooh, Tomoyo…" Sakura felt so bad, she should have used her jacket…

Tomoyo managed a weak smile. "I'm okay, really…oh!" She tripped over a small branch, and got covered in snow.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura knelt next to her, the bundle of Tomoyo's jacket in her arms.

"You're not okay, now come on" She helped her up, taking out one arm of her _very_ large jacket (her dad had said she'd grow into it…). "Share the jacket with me"

Tomoyo blushed, but smiled and slipped in next to her, putting her own arm in the empty sleeve. "Arigato…" She sneezed again.

"Brrrrrr….You're cold, Tomoyo-chan…." Sakura put an arm around her friend's waist "be warm with me!"

Tomoyo giggled again. "Thank you very much"

Sakura smiled, and looked at her friend's happy face. A funny feeling came over her.

Her feeling was interrupted.

"Sakura-chan…? Are you okay?" Tomoyo noticed her friend's strange expression.

Sakura snapped out of it. She blinked a few times, confused…Why did she just feel like kissing her best friend of so many years?

So there you go, please take a minute to review as I have spent soooo long writing this just for you!

Love, Fiona


	2. By the Fire

Hello again!

I'm back, and so soon! I'm quite proud of myself, actually…

Extra special thank you to "Tom Cat" (sorry if that's not how you spell it, I have no time to check!) I heart you!

Please enjoy, then review? I think it's a good deal, me spending a lot of time on writing this, you spending a moment to type up a small comment for me? Please?

Thanks!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura was very quiet for sometime afterwards.

"Sakura…is something wrong?" Tomoyo's voice came, startling Sakura slightly.

"Err…yes, of course! Why?" Sakura stuttered.

Tomoyo laughed. "You seem quiet, jumpy…?"

"Just…thinking…" Sakura let her voice carry off.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking?" Tomoyo carefully enquired.

"No, its fine…You are my best friend after all…no secrets, right?" Sakura was feeling confused.

Tomoyo didn't answer.

"Uuuh…Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura started, "Have you ever had feelings for someone…and you didn't know why?"

Tomoyo looked as though she fully understood for a moment. Then this passed. She smiled warmly. "Actually, no...There's only been one and…I know exactly why I liked that person…"

Sakura cocked her head. It couldn't be…no. Sakura shook her head free of that thought.

"Do you mean Eriol?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo looked away. She looked a little dispirited.

She must be dejected as he moved away, Sakura thought.

"Sakura," Tomoyo was looking intently at Sakura, trying to read her, "What do you mean by bringing up that topic? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No….nothing…" Sakura needed to think some more, so for now she'd just enjoy Tomoyo's company.

They pair arrived at the lodge, and sat in front of the fireplace with the bunny. They made it a little bed out of a throw.

Sakura got up "I'll go get it some food"

Soon Sakura came back, with some lettuce the cook had given her. Tomoyo was stroking the bunny, and had taken down her long dark hair.

She knelt next to Tomoyo, offering a small piece of lettuce to the rabbit. It hungrily munched it, obviously starving.

When it had eaten enough, the bunny curled up and fell asleep. Sakura smiled happily. It made her feel warm inside, just watching the little rabbit. That and being next to her dear friend. She leaned into Tomoyo, nudging her with her shoulder.

"Now it feels like it's our child" Sakura said, smiling, "should we name him?"

"Him?" Tomoyo enquired. "How do you know?"

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows. "I'm not actually sure…I just got the vibe…"

Tomoyo laughed "you're too cute, Sakura-chan….so, about that name…? Any ideas?"

Sakura was silent for a bit "Mmmmm…how about…" she couldn't think of anything but "Peter Rabbit?"

Tomoyo laughed again, touching Sakura's shoulder. Sakura felt herself blush.

"I'm going to get myself a blanket. Want one?" Tomoyo got up.

"No, I'm okay" Sakura replied and Tomoyo left the room.

Sakura was left with the bunny. She stroked its face with her index finger. It stirred a little. Sakura smiled faintly. It had been a big last hour, after all. A bit confusing, to say the least. She felt a little like the bunny would have, just getting caught in the rope. Confused. A little bit scared. A bit uncomfortable with it, too. Though whenever she was near Tomoyo, it seemed so natural.

So Sakura confirmed to herself. She did have feelings for Tomoyo. She smiled a bit, but soon it faltered. How could it work out? Tomoyo couldn't like her back…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So there you go! The second chapter and it came on the same day as the first! Sorry but soon I may slow down a bit. But don't worry, my updating will be consistent.

..Or at least until the holidays end..

Love, Fiona


	3. Encouragement

Hi again! I've a very good girl for updating, haven't I?

And to all those hanging out for something to happen, you shall get you're wish all too soon!

Please enjoy, and then review? I would be sooooo grateful, like I am to the lovely Hobbes the Cat and dbzgtfan2004! (sorry to Hobbes, I'm afraid I got you're name wrong last chapter…But I've had sleep now!)

Anyways, onwards we go!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura and Li were on dinner preparation duties together.

"So where did you and Tomoyo disappear off to earlier?" Li enquired.

"Huh? Oh…We were saving a little bunny. You can se him, later" Sakura replied.

Li put down the plate he was carrying. "What's up, Sakura? You seem preoccupied"

Sakura looked down. "It's nothing…"

Li saw through her act "Come on, Sakura. You can tell me. I mean, we're good friends, right?"

That was true. After Sakura and Li realized they were better off as friends, they became quite close. Though it didn't match what Sakura had with Tomoyo.

Sakura picked up some more forks, thinking. She looked up "so you wouldn't tell…"

Li shook his head. "I wouldn't tell anyone, don't worry"

"Well, the thing is..." Sakura started, "I kinda have feelings for someone…and I don't think I should…"

"Don't be silly. You can't help the ones you love" Li stated.

"But…"

"Its only natural, no need to be scared" Li pressed.

"Li, its Tomoyo!" Sakura dropped her bundle of spoons, and then regretted it.

Li laughed. "I wondered when you realize that" he simply stated.

Sakura calmed "you're-you're not surprised?"

"Of course not. It was only a matter of time before you realized."

Sakura smiled, and felt a little better. She picked up the spoons she dropped, putting them into the sink for cleaning.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Li asked, good-naturedly.

"What?" Sakura dropped her next bundle of spoons.

Li put his hands on his hips. "Well, you've got to tell her"

Sakura hung her head "but…she doesn't like me back..."

Li smiled "I'm not so sure…"

Sakura nervously hung around her room the rest of the evening, wondering how to tell Tomoyo about her feelings.

Soon enough, it was already eleven. Everyone was heading to bed. Tomoyo hadn't come yet, though they shared a room.

She went to look for her.

Tomoyo was on the couch in front of the nearly burnt-out fireplace, with the bunny in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. Tomoyo also had a blanket. Sakura sat next to her, and Tomoyo put the bunny down.

Tomoyo smiled "That rabbit sure does like to sleep"

Sakura smiled, nervously. "…Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo turned to face her "is something up?"

"I have to tell you something…I said no secrets, right?"

Tomoyo looked away. "You did…"

Sakura cocked her head "You don't keep secrets from me, do you..?"

Tomoyo gazed at Sakura, sadly. But then she smiled "not any important ones, no"

Sakura nodded once, disappointed. "Anyway, Tomoyo…I'm not sure how to explain this so…" Sakura leant over towards Tomoyo, and kissed her. Tomoyo's lips were very soft, but soon Tomoyo pulled away.

She looked startled "Sakura, I…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

And that's where I shall stop! Ahahahahahahahaha! Pretty please review!


	4. Free

Last bit! It's so annoying using word with all these foreign names… Anyway, just so you know, I have about 15 mosquito bites. And it's late. And I hardly got any sleep last night (sleep over). So excuse any crappiness onegai!

BEFORE…

Sakura nodded once, disappointed. "Anyway, Tomoyo…I'm not sure how to explain this so…" Sakura leant over towards Tomoyo, and kissed her. Tomoyo's lips were very soft, but soon Tomoyo pulled away.

She looked startled "Sakura, I…"

Sakura looked down. This was exactly what she had been dreading would happen.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo's voice came again "Do you really like me in that way? More than just friends?"

Sakura kept her head down. "yes, I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't be" Tomoyo said, and Sakura looked up. "The truth is, I do too, and have for years…"

Sakura gazed into her best friend's eyes. The were so honest. "Really…?"

Tomoyo nodded, and the two shared a warm kiss. They talked the rest of the night, and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Li wandered into the lodge's living room. Tomoyo and Sakura were on the couch, sleeping. He smiled, straightened the blanket and left the room.

The time had come for the rabbit to be set free. Sakura and Tomoyo watched it hop away. Sakura smiled, and held Tomoyo's hand.

Like the bunny, she had been given what she needed after a long time. She felt more happy and free than she ever had.

Man that's short. I should've added it too the last chapter. Oh, yes…I was too lazy to keep writing. Haha. Well, now it's over so please review, it's been fun!

…Seriously, please review. It would make me so happy!


End file.
